BEAUTIFULL LIFE ONE SHOT
by kimRyan2124
Summary: 'Hidupku kini semakin sempurna dengan kehadiran dirinya' yewook/GS


**BEAUTIFUL LIFE/YEWOOK/FF/REPOST**

esung pov.

Aku memandang langit yang terlihat berubah warna menjadi jingga sore ini. Dan sepertinya malam akan segera datang. Dan tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17:30. Sepertinya waktuku untuk pulang sekarang. Kuberes kertas-kertas laporan yang ada di meja, setelahnya aku segera pulang.

Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Kim Joong Won, atau biasa dipanggil Yesung. Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku adalah seorang CEO menggantikan posisi appaku yang pensiun dini. Ingin menikmati masa tua katanya. Hah, rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bertemu dengannya. Aku pun segera mengambil mobil dan bergegas untuk pulang.

Yesung pov end

Mobil yang dikendarai Yesung melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan Seoul. Namun tiba-tiba mobilnya berhenti di sebuah toko bunga.

"kling"

Terdengar pintu dibuka menandakan ada pelanggan.

"Selamat datang," sapa pegawai toko. Yesung tersenyum membalas sapaan tersebut.

"Yesung oppa!" sebuah panggilan terdengar dari arah dalam.

"Hai Min," Yesung melambaikan tangan menjawab panggilan dari seorang yeoja yang sepertinya pemilik toko tersebut.

"Apa oppa tidak bosan membeli bunga setiap hari eoh?" yeoja tersebut tengah sibuk merangkai satu buket mawar yang sepertinya pesanan Yesung itu.

"Apa dia mengadu lagi padamu Sungmin-ah?" tanya Yesung basa-basi.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu sifatnya saja oppa. Apalagi sekarang dia sedang hamil,pasti dia akan sedikit sensitif,"

"Kau benar Min, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa melihat sifat manjanya yang tidak pernah hilang," timpal Yesung.

"Ini," Sungmin menyerahkan buket mawar pada Yesung.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne. Dia pasti sudah menungguku," Yesung membayar buket bunganya dan berpamitan pada Sungmin.

"Ne, hati-hati oppa. Sampaikan salamku padanya ne,"

"Akan aku sampaikan padanya," Yesung pun segera bergegas untuk pulang.

"Aku pulang," ucap Yesung saat memasuki sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang besar. Salah seorang maid menyambutnya, menunduk sebentar dan membantu Yesung membawa tas kerjanya.

"Dia dimana?" tanya Yesung to the point.

"Nyonya ada di dapur tuan, " jawab sang maid.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi," suruh Yesung. Maid tersebut segera undur diri.

Yesung melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur. Terlihat dari jauh seorang yeoja yang terlihat baju hamil tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan memasaknya hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Yesung yang sekarang tepat di belakangnya. Tanpa aba-aba Yesung segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sang yeoja.

"Omo,"pekik sang yeoja saat tiba-tiba saja Yesung memeluknya dari belakang.

Dengan perutnya yang besar perlahan membalik tubuhnya menghadap Yesung dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa oppa suka sekali mengejutkanku eoh," sang yeoja mempoutkan bibir, membuat Yesung gemas melihatnya. Ingin rasanya memakan pipi cubby didepannya saat ini juga.

"Ini," Yesung menyerahkan buket mawar yang dibawanya.

"terima kasih," sang yeoja mengecup sekilas bibir Yesung. Yesung tersenyum melihatnya. Sangat bersyukur karena dirinya mendapatkan pasangan hidup yang sangat sempurna dimatanya. Seandainya dirinya dulu tidak menolak perjodohan itu, mungkin sampai sekarang dirinya tidak akan mendapatkan wanita pujaannya itu.

Malam semain naik, suasana makan malam terkesan hening. yesung terlihat menikmati makanannya yang sudah dimasakan oleh sang ratu dihatinya itu. Diperhatikannya sang istri yang terlihat menikmati makan malammya saat ini. Senyuman tak pernah lepasa dari bibirnya.

"jangan memperhatikanku terus oppa." sang istri terlihat masih santai dengan makanannya.

"Eh," Yesung terlihat salah tingkah dibuatnya. Sedikit menggaruk kepala.

"Kenapa belum tidur eoh," Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi. Hanya gelengan yang diterimanya.

"Oppa, apa oppa sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya," sang yeoja terlihat tengah membelai perut buncitnya yang terlihat besar itu.

'Ryeowook-ah," Yesung menyentuh perut Ryeowook.

"emm," Ryeowook menatap Yesung.

"Jongki untuk namja, dan Ryeosung untuk yeoja. Kau suka," Ryeowook mengganguk. Sepertinya dirinya menyukai kedua nama tersebut.

"Kajja kita tidur," Yesung membantu Ryeowook untk merebahkan diri, tak lupa memberikan kecupan selamat malam untuk Ryeowook sebelum mengikuti sang isrti tidur disampingkan dengan memeluk perut Ryeook.

"Jaljayo Wookie-ah, jaljayo baby," Yesung memejamkan kedua matanya menuju dunia mimpi menyusul sang istri.

"Akh," pekik ryeowook saat tiba-tiba terbangun. Sedikit merasakan sakit pada perutnya. Keringat dingin mulai menetes di wajahnya.

"op-oppahh... sakit..." Ryeowook mencoba membangunkan Yesung.

Ryeowook sedikit merasakan celana mulai basah, sepertinya dirinya akan segera melahirkan.

"Op-ppahh," ryeowook masih berusaha membangunkan Yesung.

"Ada apa, WOOKIE!" Yesung membulatkan mata sipitnya saat melihat Ryeowook begitu kesakitan.

"Se-sepertinya akan keluar oppahh," Ryeowook semakin merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat di perutnya saat ini.

yesung segera mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang, dans etelahnya dirinya segera membantu Ryeowook dengan menggendongkan bridal style menuju mobilnya untuk membawanya segera ke rumah sakit. Setelah para maid membantunya menyiapkan keperluan Ryeowook, Yesung segera bergegas ke rumah sakit.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan setengah jam, Yesung sampai di rumah sakit. Terlihat beberapa perawat sudah menunggunya. Dengan segera mereka membawa Ryeowook menuju ruang persalinan untuk melahirkan.

"Ryeowook-ah dorong dengan keras," interupsi seorang dokter wanita yang tengah menanganinya saat ini.

"Akh sakit," pekik Ryeowook.

persalinan ini memang sedikit sulit karena Ryeowook mengandung sepasang bayi kembar. Yesung yang terus mendampinginya hanya bisa menatap nanar melihatnya. Seandainya dirinya bisa menggantikan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Ryeowook saat ini.

Bahkan keluarganya yang kini masih menunggu diluar juga meraakan kecemasan yang seperti yang dialami Yesung. Berharap mereka baik-baik saja didalam.

"Oek-oek-oek," tak berapa lama terdengar suara tangisn bayi dari dalam ruang persalinan. Terliaht Yesung yang keluar dari ruang tersebut dengan wajah lelahnya saat ini.

"Sungie, bagaimana?" tanya Leeteuk begitu Yesung keluar.

"Yeoja dan namja eomma," Yesung memeluk Leeteuk dengan perasaan yang membuncah. Leeteuk memeluk Yesung yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Selamat Yesung-ah, akhirnya kau menjadi appa," Leeteuk membalas pelukan sang putra. Akhirnya cucu pertama mereka lahir ke dunia.

"Wookie akan segera dipindahkan ke kamar rawat setelah mereka membersihkan Ryeowook," terang Yesung.

"Umma tahu, umma juga sudah menghubungi Heechul dan Hangeng. Mereka akan sampai besok pagi karena mereka mengambil penerbangan malam ini," terang Leeteuk. Yesung hanya menggangguk. Rasa lelahnya sepertinya menguar begitu saja saat melihat dua malaikatnya yang sudah lahir ke dunia. Keluarganya kini lengkap sudah.

Suasana kamar rawat Ryeowook terlihat ramai, paalnya kini dua keluarga tengah berkumpul untuk menyambut kelahiran cucu pertama mereka yang ternyata sepasang bayi kembar.

"Sepertinya Kie mirip denganmu Wook-ah. Lihatlah, wajahnya lebih dominan wajhmu. Tapi ukuran kepalanya mirip Yesung," celetuk Heechul umma Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum karena masih tampak gurat kelelahan di wajahnya. Tapi tidak untuk Yesung, wajahnya terlihat masam karena ejekan sang mertua.

"Ryeong juga tak kalah cantik dengan oppanya. Lihat wajahnya sangat cantik seperti ummanya. Tapi tangannya sangat mungil, sama seperti Sungie saat kecil dulu," Leeteuk juga tak mau kalah. Lebih baik kita tinggalkan dua besan yang tengah memamerkan kedua cucunya tersebut.

"Apa masih sakit?" Yesung mendudukan diri di samping ranjang Ryeowook.

"Ani," jawab Ryeowook lemah.

"Gomawo, sudah melahirkan mereka untukku," Yesung mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

"Eum, gomawo karena oppa mau menerimaku dan mencintaiku," Ryeowook menyusupkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yesung.

"Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah," Yesung membelai kepala Ryeowook menyanyikan lulaby untuk sang istri.

Dua hari sudah Ryeowook di rumah sakit, dan selama itu pula keluarganya selalu menemaninya. Bahkan kakak perempuannya yang saat ini ada di luar negeri pun akhirnya memutuskan pulang bersama suami dan anaknya untuk melihat Ryeowook dan bayinya.

"Ternyata oppa hebat juga ya bisa membuat adikku hamil dua bayi sekaligus." Ucap Jaejoong frontal. Tka sadarkah kau Jung Jaejoong, saat ini masih ada anak dibawah umur yang tidak baik untuk mendengar.

"Sudahlah Boo, seharusnya kau memberi selamat pada mereka. Bukankah kau senang keponakanmu lahir selamat," Yunho coba menengahi. Pasalnya jika tidak ada yang mengalah mereka akan terus adu mulut.

"Selamat atas kelahiran kedua bayi kembarmu hyung," ucap Yunho.

"Samchon, apa nanti Minnie bisa main sama si kembar eoh?" tanya Changmin anak Yunjae.

"Ne, kau bisa bermain dengan si kembar jika merka sudah dibolehkan untuk diajak pulang. Minnie sabar eoh nanti akan smachon ajak ke rumah Minnie,"

"Yeeey, nanti Minnie ajak saeng main," teriak antusias. Mereka terus bercengkrama melepas rindu karena lama tidak berjumpa karena suami mereka yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan besar.

five year laters

"Ryeong, Kie, kalian jangan lari-lari eoh!" teriak Ryeowook saat mereka turun dari mobil. Saat ini mereka tengah berkunjung ke kantor Yesung. Mereka berencana untuk makan siang sepertinya si kembar tidak mau menuruti ucapan sang umma.

Seorang security mengikuti mereka begitu mereka memasuki lobi kantor. Bukan untuk mengusir, hanya untuk mengantar pada sang atasan. Karena semua karyawan di perusahaan Yesung sudah sangat hapal kebiasaan keluarga sang atasan. bahkan mereka sang akbrab dengan putra-putri sang atasan. Tak jarang mereka mengajak Ryeosung dan Jongki bermain.

"APPAAAAAAA!" teriak si kembar begitu mereka memasuki ruangan Yesung. Sepertinya Yesung tengah bicara dengan seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Samchooooon!" teriakan itu kembali terdengar.

"Aish, bisa tidak kalian tidak berteriak sekali saja. Telinga umma sakit mendengarnya," gerutu Ryeowook saat menutup pintu.

"Aigoo," Yesung menggelengkan kepala.

"Eh, ada Yunho oppa," Sadar Ryeowook saat Melihat Yunho ada di ruangan Yesung.

"Ne Wook-ah, kebetulan kami ada urusan bisnis," Jawab Yunho.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama saja." tawar Ryeowook. Dan Yesung menganggukan kepala tanda setuju.

"Apa kau yakin? aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian. Lebih baik aku pulang saja," tolak Yunho.

"Gwenchana oppa, aku akan menghubungi Jea eonnie. Sebentar ne," Ryeowook mengambil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi sang kakak.

"Sepertinya kau beruntung sekali menikahi Ryeowook hyung," celetuk Yunho.

"Ne, mungkin dia adalah keberuntungan yang tak terkira karena aku bisa memilikinya," Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang tengah melepon. Senyum terukir dibibirnya saat ini.

"Jae eonnie dalam perjalanan dengan Changmin," Ryeowook memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam tasnya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat, aku tidak mau kalau evil itu mengamuk karena kita belum datang," Yunho beranjak dari duduknya.

"Meski pun evil, tapi dia tetap anakmu Yun," celetuk Yesung.

"Ne ne, aku tahu. Entahlah aku juga bingung dulu Boojae ngidam apa sampai kami punya anak yang kelakuanya seperti evil." Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Kajja Ryeong sama umma biar Kie oppa sama appa ne," Ryeowook mengandeng tangan Ryeosung.

"Oppa kau dengan kie ne," ucap Ryeowook saat akan keluar dari ruangan Yesung.

"Kajja Kie," Yesung mengangkat Kie untuk digengongnya. Semetara itu Yunho sudah keluar lebih dulu.

Canda dan tawa terdengar di salah satu ruangan VIP sebuah restoran yang cukup terkenal. Sepertinya tengah ada acara makan keluarga disana. Terlihat beberapa anak yang terlihat asyik menikmati makanan mereka dan para orang tua yang terlihat mengobrol. Terlihat keakraban yang timbul diantara mereka. Foto keluarga yang sempurna bukan. Bahkan kebahagiaan yang muncul tidak akan ada habisnya untuk mereka nikmati bahkan sampai akhir hayat. Kehangatan keluarga kecil dengan bumbu-bumbu didalamnya selalu menghiasi.

Yesung pov.

Kebahagiaanku terasa lengkap saat Tuhan memberikan sepasang malaikatnya untukku. Bahkan aku sangat mencintai mereka. Karena mereka adalah belahan jiwaku, semangat hidupku, bahkan nyawaku. Aku pasti akan selalu menjaga titipan yang Tuhan berikan padaku. Selalu membahagiaankan mereka dan takan pernah sekali pun membuat mereka meneteskan air mata mereka.

END


End file.
